1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a front fender to cover the upper side of a front wheel rotatably supported with a front fork.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles have a front fender separated into a front and a rear fender half for improvement in the ability to replace and attach parts and for easy manufacturing. In JP-B-2517216, for example, the rear ends of a front fender half and the front ends of a rear fender half are overlapped with each other, and the overlapping parts are fastened to the outside walls of left and right fork bodies of the front fork.
This conventional front fender configuration is problematic in that water or the like splashed by the front wheel attaches to the inside walls of the fork bodies.